


you matter.

by jeogiyonoona (Himelda_Window)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, but it's overwhelmingly soft, just two boys in love, little mention of sexy things, tiny bit of seungbinsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himelda_Window/pseuds/jeogiyonoona
Summary: Seungmin isn’t sure what he expects when he walks into the room he shares with his boyfriend.  He’s pretty sure that what he sees firmly falls into the category of unexpected, though.--Jisung's had a hard day at the studio, but Seungmin is there to help.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	you matter.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW it's been a hot minute, hasn't it? please enjoy this, I wrote most of it late at night as always. I was perfectly happy writing binsung and then ... seungsung instagram post happened and Seungmin would NOT shut up until I wrote this. not so much as read over, we die like men.  
> some notes:  
> \- jisung is trans, with their gender being fluid so skz has a system for when jisung is he vs they  
> \- the bracelets they refer to are the indicator, being worn when jisung feels more 'they'

“Sungie, are you in here? Channie-hyung said you weren’t feeling well, so I thought I’d come and check on you.” Seungmin isn’t sure what he expects when he walks into the room he shares with his boyfriend. He’s pretty sure that what he sees firmly falls into the category of unexpected, though.

Instead of laying pitifully in bed, Jisung is sitting comfortably at the desk, producing or writing or something. Seungmin can’t be bothered to ask, not when Jisung looks like that.

The first thing Seungmin looks for are the colourful bracelets on his boyfriend’s wrist, his mind adjusting automatically as he continues to take in the display in front of him. They’re drowning in an oversized sweater, one hand on the mouse and the other fidgeting with something in their pocket. Something in Seungmin’s pocket, he realizes, the blue and pink blocked sweater having come from his closet and not Jisung’s. It doesn’t look like they have another shirt on underneath it, and knowing Jisung, they probably don’t. They usually find comfort in the soft fabric of a hoodie, often one of Seungmin’s, against the bare skin of their chest. To make matters worse, they have a pair of thigh highs on, the light blue fabric straining a little as it climbs his boyfriend’s legs, leaving a gap before the most offending piece of clothing.

Jisung is wearing a skirt. It’s not unusual by any means, especially on days like this, but that doesn’t really matter. It’s not so short that it reveals anything other than beautiful thighs, but it’s short enough to make Seungmin’s mouth water and his pants a little tight. He isn’t sure how long he stands there before he realizes that Jisung has headphones on while they work. That would explain why they didn’t answer him when he walked in. Seungmin’s more than a little distracted, though, so his first instinct is to walk behind them and place a soft kiss to their neck. Jisung, not having heard his approach, startles a little in their chair. They reach up to pull their headphones off and turn towards their boyfriend, confusion melting into a soft, loving smile as they realize who is behind them.

“Ah, Minnie!” The happiness in their voice will never fail to make Seungmin’s heart melt. He leans in for another kiss, short and sweet before letting them continue. “What are you doing here?” Jisung goes for another kiss before Seungmin has a chance to answer. It’s nothing more than a soft peck, but he can’t help the small laugh that escapes at how cute Jisung can be when they want affection.

“Chan-hyung said you weren’t feeling well, so I came by to check on you.” Jisung lets out a quiet sound at that, their arms going even further back to wrap around Seungmin’s neck and pull his face down to their level. They don’t do anything, just holding Seungmin close, so he continues. “You look okay to me though, Sungie.” 

Jisung’s face flushes as they look down at their lap, letting go of Seungmin’s face. Guilt isn’t an emotion that Seungmin finds on their face often, but it’s definitely present now. “Yeah, physically I’m fine. I wasn’t feeling well, though. It’s just that he was calling me by my name. He kept calling me Jisung even though I wore my bracelets this morning. I’m sure he just didn’t notice, but it hurts.” Seungmin feels his heart break a little at the look on Jisung’s face. He’s positive Chan simply didn’t notice the bracelets for some reason. Their leader doesn’t sleep enough, which seems like reason enough to Seungmin. That doesn’t make Jisung feel any better though, their face holding a small frown as they recount their day. He’s hit with an overwhelming desire to cuddle them. “I started feeling really bad, and eventually I just couldn’t take it anymore, so I said I wasn’t feeling well and he told me to rest at home. I just wanted to come home and look pretty. To come home so I could feel pretty.”

Oh, poor Jisung. Just like that, any remaining thoughts that are even a little suggestive fly out of Seungmin’s head. Somewhere in the back, of his head, a little voice reminds him that Jisung looks really good in their skirt, but Seungmin actively dismisses it. They’ve had a rough day, and all he wants to do is comfort them and reassure them until they feel better. It seems that cuddles are in order, and Seungmin is more than okay with that.

“Aw, come here Sungie.” They let out a happy sound at the name, and Seungmin smiles. He knows it’s their preferred name when they’re feeling like this, and it’s so cute that he can’t help but smile when he says it. Jisung is so cute. “You are pretty, baby. Let’s go cuddle, yeah? Take a break from your work for a bit. Channie-hyung will understand.” Jisung lets out a little whine but doesn’t resist when Seungmin tugs on their arm to pull them into bed. As soon as they hit the bed, Jisung wraps their limbs around Seungmin like a clingy octopus. Seungmin laughs, maybe a little too loud, as instead of getting comfortable they end up stuck in the blankets and have to let go to fix it. “Sungie, if you were a little more patient, we would have been fine, you know.”

“Shut up and cuddle me, Seungmin.” The pout on their face is too cute to ignore, so Seungmin kisses it instead. Jisung presses forward, just a little harder, when Seungmin pulls away. He laughs again at the whine he receives in response and reaches down to shake out the blankets, pulling them up while Jisung fixes their octopus positioning. Once they’re finally settled, Seungmin adjusts his hands under the blanket a little, slipping one of his hands down to play with the hem of the sweater Jisung is wearing. A soft sigh escapes them, prompting Seungmin to slip his hand under the fabric. His assumption was correct -- his hand meets the bare skin of Jisung’s back, and he gently rubs it in slow circles. Jisung only snuggles in closer, if that’s even possible, small happy sounds escaping them as they bury themself in the warmth of Seungmin’s chest. Jisung places a soft kiss just over his heart before remembering that Seungmin is wearing a shirt, resulting in a lot of fluff on their tongue. They stick their tongue out in disgust, and Seungmin just smiles.

“Seungminnie,” they whine. “Don’t laugh at me!” Seungmin just laughs again but it doesn’t last long, Jisung winding their cold hands up underneath his thin shirt and tugging on it. They’ve been together long enough that Seungmin knows what they want. Usually he’d tease them, tell them to express their desires with words, but right now he just wants to make his baby happy. Detangling from Jisung for a moment, Seungmin tugs the shirt off before settling back under the covers, pulling Jisung close and sliding his hand back underneath their sweater. This time when they kiss his chest, it only leaves Seungmin with a strong feeling of warmth and love.

“Sleep, baby,” Seungmin whispers, pressing a soft kiss to their hair. “I’ll wake you up when the others get home.” He probably won’t, but he’s not about to tell Jisung that. Especially not when, almost immediately, he hears the sound of their soft snores. Jisung deserves the rest. “I love you, Sungie,” he mumbles into their hair. It’s not long after that Seungmin finds himself slipping under, too.

**BONUS**

As soon as they get home, Changbin heads to Jisung and Seungmin’s shared room. He was worried the second Jisung left the studio, having picked up on the signs a little better than their leader had. The first thing he looks for every day are their bracelets, so when Jisung asked to go home, Changbin was pretty sure why. That didn’t make him feel any better about it though, so he opens the door as quietly as he can, hesitating for only a second before peeking in. He realizes that he didn’t need to worry, though. Jisung, dressed in Seungmin’s sweater, is wrapped around their boyfriend, head on his bare chest. They’re both sound asleep, wrapped around each other in a way only people truly in love can be. He takes in the sight before him with a soft smile on his face and a slight pain in his chest. Changbin wants nothing more in life than to be able to join them, to go kiss them until they wake up. He wants to be on Jisung’s other side, reassuring them that it’s okay and that they’re allowed to be upset. That they’re beautiful. For now, though, he has to settle with closing the bedroom door and walking away. Seconds later, Hyunjin comes up asking where Jisung is, and Changbin shushes him before leading him away. If Changbin can’t join them, the least he could do is let them rest.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: himemallow  
> cc: multi_hime


End file.
